Edward möter sitt öde
by Lenoya
Summary: Edward möter sitt öde.


_Edward möter sitt öde_

Jag kunde inte sluta skaka .

– " Bella, Bellaahhh!"

Viskade jag och kände mig tröstlös och maktlös när jag såg min älskade Bella vrida sig i brinnande smärta. Jag kunde inte lindra hennes plågor. Trots det blekgröna sjukhusljuset och bandagens osmickrande inramning var hon vackrare än någonsin. Jag smekte hennes hals och kände det kalla ärret efter bettet. Det långa ärret som missprydde hennes vita hud. Som en evig påminnelse till mig för min svaghet, för att jag aldrig skulle få glömma: Jag kom försent och svek min älskade!

Mina smekningar lugnade Bella som sakta öppnade ögonen. – "Edward? ", kraxade hon hest.

– "Kan du någonsin förlåta mig, Bella?"

Bellas stämma var förvånansvärt stark och len när hon svarade: – "Förlåta dig för vad? " Hon trevade efter min hand. Jag tog den och smekte hennes vita kalla hud med mina fingertoppar.

Jag spejade över den solbelysta gläntan. Ormbunkarna glänste av det nyfallna regnet. Gläntan var tom men jag kände ändå hennes energi, som en vibration i stillheten. Var någonstans var hon? Jag hade letat hela natten. Det knöt sig i magen.

Nu kunde jag bara vänta, här i _vår _glänta som ruvade på alla de minnen vi skapat tillsammans. Mindes hon ens något av detta? Eller var allt som bortblåst? Min älskade Bella, vad hade hon gjort i sitt oförstånd? Jag hade försökt att skydda henne, men misslyckats. Jag kunde inte skydda henne mot sig själv. Jag väntade.

Plötsligt var hon bara där, i ett susade stod hon framför mig. Skimrade, solen glittrade på hennes vita hud. Hon kastade med sitt svepande hår i en stolt knyck med nacken. Hennes doft trängde sig in i mina näsborrar. För ett ögonblick kände jag mig lycklig. Hon var här, min älskade Bella. För evigt min.

– "Bella", sa jag mjukt och sträckte fram handen. Hon vek inte undan med blicken, hennes röda ögon blänkte. – "Edward", morrade hon lent och tog min hand. Vi stod så i en evighet, som fastfrusna. Men verkligheten trängde sig obevekligt in i mellan oss . Det vände sig i magen på mig. Jag kunde inte tala, men jag var tvungen att fråga. Jag var måste få veta.

– "Mike?" formade till slut mina stela läppar. Bella log, nästan okynnigt. Men ändrade snabbt sitt ansiktsuttryck och undvek min blick.

– "Jag kunde inte motstå hans doft", sa hon tyst.

– "Men Bella förstår du inte vad du har gjort?"

Jag var fullständigt förfärad över det hon hade gjort men jag hade aldrig sett henne vackrare, starkar, stoltare än nu.

Hennes leende var tillbaka nu, bredare än förut. Hon la huvudet på sned, hon nästan spann. Plötsligt var hon i min famn. Våra läppar möttes, hennes mjuka kalla tunga trängde in i min mun. Hon knäppte ivrigt upp min skjorta och pressade sina mjuka bröst mot mig. Stönade. Jag kände lusten vina i mina ådror. Jag kunde inte tänka, paniken blandades med åtrån. Jag sköt försiktigt bort henne från min darrande kropp. Inte så här, inte nu, tänkte jag.

– "Bella", flämtade jag. – "Jag vill vänta, jag vill att det ska vara vackert. Jag vill att du ska vara min hustru först." Jag såg en glimt av i hågkomst i hennes ögon. Hennes vackra ansikte förvreds. Jag såg hur hon kämpade.

– "Åh Bella, min Bella," sa jag.

Men det var försent, jag såg djuret i henne ta över. Med ett morrande slet hon i ett enda drag av sig sin klänning och stod naken framför mig. Hon var så vacker att det gjorde ont i mig. Jag vände bort blicken.

– "Lägg av Bella, du vet att jag inte vill".

Plötsligt var hon över mig, knuffade omkull mig. Som nyfödd var hon stark, starkare än jag någonsin varit. Jag försökte värja mig.

– "Snälla Bella," kved jag, men blev tystad av en hård kyss. Jag brann, min älskade Bella, släpp mig. Jag måste skydda oss, mig.

– "Sluta!" Morrade jag hotfullt i hennes öra.

Men jag hade ingen chans hon slet av mig mina jeans. Höll fast mig mot det mjuka gräset. Hon var stark; även om jag ville värja mig, skada henne, kunde jag inte. Hon bet och slickade mig i ansiktet. Morrade mjukt:

– " Min vackra Edward."

Hon glimrade, skimrade, ovanpå mig. Jag gav efter, elden förenade oss. Min själ, om jag någonsin haft någon, var nu för evigt förlorad.


End file.
